


Under the Milky Twilight

by orphan_account



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo thought he was ready for his new life as a freshman at university. Then the first full moon rolled around and he met Junmyeon. Turns out he wasn't ready—not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

"No." The owl-eyed freshman shook his head emphatically. "I'm not going. You can't make me."

His friend, though much taller and ganglier, was also a first year student at Seoul Normal University and he really, _really_ wanted to make the most of it. "Oh, come on, Soo," he pleaded with a pout that was more terrifying than persuasive, "Think of how much fun you'll have!"

" _No_." Kyungsoo repeated firmly. "There's nothing fun about catching meningitis from swapping spit with half the senior class. Besides," he added logically, raising an eyebrow slightly at his more adventurous companion, "I'm just getting the hang of this college thing. It's a lot of change all at once, you know? I don't need any added complications."

Chanyeol huffed in annoyance, but he wasn't surprised—his best friend had been that way since they were kids. "Getting out of your room for some fresh air doesn't count as a complication." Kyungsoo's eyebrow went even further up on his face so Chanyeol hurried on. "And if there's a little kissing involved too, what's so bad about that?"

Kyungsoo grumbled a little more, but he'd always been a sucker for Chanyeol's begging—scary pout or no—so he soon found himself changed into black jeans and a cool button up. Blushing, he brushed off his friend's comments of "I didn't realize there was sexy under all that nerd" and "Why did I bother with anyone else in high school? I should have dated you!" but still took particular care with styling his hair and rolling up his sleeves just right. "Shut up," he muttered—more than once—to Chanyeol as they walked out of their shared dorm room and down the building stairs toward the quad.

"Well," Chanyeol said excitedly in his defense, "People need to know about how attractive our Kyung-ie can be! Who knows," he added, his voice lowering to a reverent stage whisper—which, in Chanyeol's case, was basically a yell—"you could meet _the one_."

Kyungsoo didn't have the heart to remind his best friend that he was the much less romantic of the two; instead, he let Chanyeol have his fun and only offered non-committal hums when necessary. "How about you meet the one." He suggested as an alternative, hoping that the idea would capture Chanyeol's attention enough to remove his focus from Kyungsoo's meager love life. It's not that Kyungsoo didn't want a significant other, he just hadn't really had a lot of opportunities to find one. Gender wasn't really a deterrent for him—more like he'd yet to find a lot of people that he was sexually attracted to, regardless—and most high school students were put off by Kyungsoo's advanced level of sexual clarity.

He didn't know this, but a lot of people at his school would have dated him if he'd given them the chance. Kyungsoo had a small face, round eyes, heart shaped lips, and sweet cheeks that just fostered all types of dirty thoughts. But he was as unintentionally aloof as he was attractive, so he walked away from high school with the idea that people thought he was nice but definitely not dating material. The only person on his radar at all was Chanyeol, but that was when Kyungsoo had first been figuring out his preferences and the crush had long since been overcome.

That Kyungsoo had gotten over his crush on his best friend ages ago didn't make Chanyeol's comments sting any less. Especially since he'd never realized that Chanyeol had actually liked him first and the two friends had just missed their moment. Unlike most, though, their friendship didn't fall apart like most did in similar situations, and actually improved because of it.

The increasingly loud pump of music pulled Kyungsoo from these thoughts and he smiled up at Chanyeol indulgently when the latter shot him an overly enthusiastic grin. "Let's do this!" Chanyeol trumpeted, and Kyungsoo merely shrugged, following his friend out onto the crowded grass and scanning the outskirts for the tables that were rumored to hold free alcohol—and mouthwash. Kyungsoo didn't plan on kissing anyone, but he knew that Chanyeol did and he was not about to let his roommate get any form of a contagious disease.

"I'm going over there," he shouted toward a bouncing Chanyeol, once he'd located the alcohol. His friend nodded and waggled his eyebrows when he realized that his straight-laced Kyungsoo wanted to get drunk.

"Go for it!" he mouthed in response, unable to speak over the blaring music. He gestured toward the center of the quad to where the congregation of people was thickest, and indicated that Kyungsoo would find him over there. "Bye!"

Kyungsoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Chanyeol's antics, but he was as used to Chanyeol as the other was to him, so he didn't. He had a bit of a rough time making his way to his destination—this whole event hinged on consent, but there were always a few who didn't think they needed it—but he eventually got to where he was going. Instantly grabbing some of the free dental hygiene products, Kyungsoo made sure to wash his mouth out thoroughly before getting something to drink.

"Not your scene, huh?" A voice said in front of him. Kyungsoo, who'd been looking down at his alcohol options, glanced up to realize that the makeshift bartender had actually been speaking to him.

"Me?" He asked, gawking a little—the man was attractive, and even Kyungsoo could admit that bartending was a pretty sexy job. The man laughed and nodded, prompting Kyungsoo to titter nervously. "Um, yeah. No." He agreed. "My friend dragged me here against my will."

The other student's gaze turned appraising. "You don't look like someone who doesn't want to be here," he commented passingly. Kyungsoo blushed at that and the man chuckled again. "I'm Suho," he introduced himself, looking a little embarrassed. "Actually," he admitted after a beat, "my name's Junmyeon, but my friend Jongdae thought I needed a cool name if I was going to be a bartender. He said I'd need it to pick up _hot chicks_."

Kyungsoo nearly choked when Junnyeon winked at him and added, "But I think I'd rather have you."

Kyungsoo was impressed. In his short twenty years, he'd never met anyone who was both intelligent and sexually attractive. Until Junmyeon that is. He'd been talking with the senior for over half an hour and Junmyeon hadn't once made Kyungsoo feel awkward or uncomfortable or immature. It was nice and Kyungsoo liked it—liked Junmyeon, really—a lot.

"You know," Junmyeon mentioned as he poured some beer into two cups for a couple currently making out in front of the table, "I never got you a drink. Did you decide what you wanted?"

Though he'd basically ignored Junmyeon's flirting from when they'd first met, Kyungsoo chose that moment to share that the senior's lighthearted confession was reciprocated. "You." He smiled bashfully at Junmyeon, who grinned widely before handing the couple their drinks and basically shooing them away.

"Oh really?" He fished, leaning forward on the table to bring his face a few inches from Kyungsoo's. "I didn't realize I was on the menu."

A bright read bloomed across Kyungsoo's cheeks as he realized how presumptuous he'd sounded—Junmyeon was probably just milking his temporary job and flirty with everyone who came his way. "I'm so sorry," Kyungsoo apologized quickly, pulling away as he said, "I thought–I mean, I didn't realize–I mean–"

A chuckle from Junmyeon interrupted his stutterings and the elder reached out to ruffle Kyungsoo's hair before sliding a hand down his arm and grasping onto his hand. "Don't go," he urged with a small smile. "I was just kidding. I was the one who hit on you first."

Kyungsoo's heart shaped lips formed a small and inviting 'o'. Junmyeon, who'd so far been resisting the temptation of the freshman's mouth, couldn't help himself any longer and pulled Kyungsoo toward him for a quick peck over the table. "Sorry," the senior told a gaping Kyungsoo. "But you're too cute not to. And it is tradition, after all."

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo squeaked indignantly. He glared the full force of his owl eyes in Junmyeon's direction but the other merely shrugged in a way that made Kyungsoo think his apology hadn't been very sincere. "What happened to consent?!"

He was starting to sound manic, so Junmyeon raised his hands defensively and hurried to appease the freshman. "You said you wanted me!" His voice cracked at the end and Kyungsoo had to work very hard to keep a straight face. Eventually, though, the temptation to laugh became too strong and Kyungsoo succumbed loudly.

"Hyung," he repeated, guffawing boisterously, "I was kidding! Your face though!"

Junmyeon pouted and it was much more appealing to Kyungsoo than Chanyeol's had ever been; that detail alone proved how much Kyungsoo liked him already. Kyungsoo moved around the table so he was standing next to his hyung. He turned the elder toward himself and kissed Junmyeon sweetly. "You're such a baby," he whispered against the senior's lips.

When Kyungsoo tried to pull away, Junmyeon reached out to quickly drag the former's body flush against his own. "As if I'm letting you go," Junmyeon declared in a deep voice that Kyungsoo thought was too sexy to be legal. "Especially since you called me _baby_."


	2. Bonus (Junmyeon)

"Oh god, he's too beautiful," Junmyeon groaned in despair, disrupting Jongdae where the other sat studying and earning an angry glare in response. Ignoring his best friend—though also possibly just oblivious—Junmyeon continued to wax poetic about the many virtues of the small freshman who was frowning down at a thick textbook a few tables over.

"You're such a creep," Jongdae commented offhandedly, interrupting his friend's steady stream of compliments. "He's just a kid and you've been basically in love with him for weeks."

"Well, yeah," Junmyeon admitted, as if he didn't see the problem. "Look at him," he commanded. "How could I not be in love with that?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes and shook his head in faux disappointment. "Like I said: such a creep. I'll bet you don't even know his name!"

Junmyeon crossed his arms defensively and glared at his friend, studying long since forgotten for both of them. "I do, actually. It's Do Kyungsoo. So there."

To say that Jongdae was impressed—and more than a little weirded out—would be an understatement. "You take stalker to a whole new level," he told his friend in awe. "Where did you even get that information?"

"I have my ways," Junmyeon hedged grumpily. When Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him, Junmyeon knew his best friend would wait patiently until he elaborated, so he explained further. "He has a friend—some tall, skinny kid who flails like a beached whale. Anyway, he caught me creeping the other day as I was waiting in line at the bookstore, and wouldn't stop talking about Kyungsoo once he realized I was...interested."

The senior smiled to himself and at Jongdae's prompting poke into his side, Junmyeon added that Kyungsoo's friend was a bit devious. "He told me to be at Full Moon on the Quad next week and that he'd do the rest." Junmyeon shared, especially excited that he'd already been roped into volunteering at the event and as such would be easy to find.

"I'd been trying to get you to agree to come since the semester started!" Jongdae complained. "Im your best friend and the most I got was to have you working. But suddenly you get a chance to maybe talk to Do-ssi over there, and you're ecstatic about it? You suck."

"Not for you I don't," Junmyeon joked before soon wincing at a well-placed kick to his shin. "Jerk." He hissed at a laughing Jongdae who blew him a kiss and then went back to studying.


	3. Bonus (Jongdae)

There was something about the freshman that drew him in.

Jongdae's type had always been tall guys, but this one put all of Jongdae's exes to shame in the height department. He also had a kind of secret, kinky thing for guys with big ears; Junmyeon thought it was weird, even as fetishes go, but Jomgdae thought big ears could be totally cute—on the right person of course.

As it turned out, the lanky freshman was the right person after all. It had been his height that caught Jongdae's attention, and it was his ears that kept Jongdae's interest, but it was his eye crinkles and high cheek bone smile that got Jongdae to stay.

"Some tradition, huh?" The freshman greeted, having made his way across the Quad after noticing Jongdae's eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Any luck?"

"Depends on your definition," Jongdae challenged, unable to remain serious even when trying to convey completely interested. "And yourself?"

The taller student pretended to think for a minute, then lowered his head so as to look Jongdae directly in the eye. "Well, I met you didn't I?"

Jongdae gulped and nodded, not liking the feeling of helplessness as the freshman towered over him, but very much liking the contrast they'd make with their lips connected and bodies entwined. "I suppose so," he agreed, holding the freshman's gaze while inching his face forward so their lips brushed. "May I?" He requested, asking for permission after the fact but noticing the freshman didn't seem to mind much.

"What the hell," the taller student muttered, and Jongdae could feel the other's hot breath across his mouth before the freshman's lips were on his and they were kissing again—purposely this time. Jongdae thought that the younger male kissed surprisingly well for someone who was tall, skinny, and looked the type to flail like a beached wha—that was it!

The boy with his lips so sensuously pressed against Jongdae's was Do Kyungsoo's friend, the one who'd set Junmyeon up with him. That was the something about him, Jongdae was sure of it. He followed that train of thought to briefly wonder if his best friend was getting lucky too, but then the other boy nibbled lightly at Jongdae's bottom lip. He took further opportunity when Jongdae gasped in reaction to slip his tongue into the senior's mouth and take liberty in exploring the caverns he found there.

Their tongues wrestled for a while until Jongdae's legs got tired and the taller boy's neck likely started to cramp.

"I like you," Jongdae pulled away to confess, "but you're too damn tall for this to be comfortable."

"Sorry?" The boy apologized for something over which he had no control, but his goal was to appease Jongdae and it seemed to be working. "Let's relocate?" He offered tentatively.

"Call!" Jongdae agreed almost instantly, making the freshman grin. He grabbed the younger male by the wrist and dragged him back across the Quad to where Jongdae had first noticed him. There was a little area with chairs haphazardly placed among the grass, and it had obviously been well used before them, if the litter of empty plastic cups was any indication of a good time. "Sit." Jongdae commanded.

The freshman obeyed without comment—bossy was sexy, in his opinion—and once he was seated, he looked at Jongdae expectantly. That glance was all the invitation Jongdae needed to launch himself into the younger's lap before resuming their earlier activities. It was much easier to make out when Jongdae was straddling the freshman, and being on the same level helped too, especially when Jongdae's attention shifted from the other's lips to his large ears and pretty jawline.

The ministrations of his lips against pale skin had the freshman moaning in no time, and Jongdae smiled into the other's mouth, pleased with his power and liking that he was the reason the other was aroused.

"Sure," he whispered into the other's ear before following his words with a nip at an earlobe and a swipe of his tongue into the cavity, "we can call this luck. If you'd like."

The freshman didn't answer, except to moan once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.


End file.
